Computers typically connect to networks, such as the Internet, through a “wired” device, such as a modem. Wired, in this context, refers to wired connections, such as telephone lines, Ethernet cable, and the like.
There are limitations associated with the use of wired devices. For example, wired devices have limited portability, since their operation is dependent upon on a wired connection. The installation options for wired devices are also limited, since wired devices require a nearby telephone jack or outlet.